


And Yet

by IchigoOtaku



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2Demons AU, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Mental Illness, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, overwhelming emotions, self-depreciating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoOtaku/pseuds/IchigoOtaku
Summary: Hanzo lies awake, watching Jesse sleep as he reflects on himself and their relationship.





	And Yet

**Author's Note:**

> 2demons AU is a comic series by @dilfosaur on twitter. Have some angst and fluff loosely inspired by it. Beta'd by @MoonieWhat on twitter and read by Karina before posting, but apologies in advance if there are any errors missed.

It has been too long since Hanzo felt himself worthy of touching another person.

He lays awake in the middle of the night, looking at Jesse sleeping next to him. They aren't close, but Jesse's hand is resting on Hanzo's hip, legs tangled and crossing over one another. Hanzo keeps his hands to himself, but he wants to reach out, caress the skin of Jesse's neck that has healed up from the meeting with Genji. They didn't expect it to scar, but Hanzo can see the faintest hint of a remnant if he looks hard enough. He feels a lot of emotions at the memory; confusion, guilt, even concern. But the strongest of them all, fear, lingers the most.

They could hardly claim to be intimate. Jesse might be a flirt, but Hanzo can count the number of times he was serious about courting on one hand. Hanzo was actually the first one to initiate any sort of progression when checking Jesse's wound turned into a brief, half second brush of lips. Jesse's eyes, black voids, quickly became wide, hazel pools of bewilderment. Hanzo doesn't linger, gets right back to business examining Jesse's throat.

He wants to reach out and touch the faded scar. It seems oddly comforting, if he's being honest, and Jesse is warming up to unexpected touches. Seems to like them. He's muttered under his breath once or twice that Hanzo's touch helps him feel at ease, like a beacon in the dark to keep him going. Hanzo likes to touch the scar because the memories are still fresh in his mind, because he knows had Jesse been a regular person, he would not have survived. Jesse always shrugs his shoulders at the mention of death, as if he doesn't really care what happens to him. Hanzo can't fault him if those are his true feelings, especially when he's felt the same way multiple times in the past. They tie in with every other self deprecating idea Hanzo's ever had. He doesn't expect those thoughts to ever go away.

And yet, here he is; laying in a bed with a man he's only known for a few months, but a man who has gained his trust. A man who has been by his side though multitudes of obstacles. A man who should hate him for everything he has ever done, for everything he has ever put him through.

Here he is, laying in bed with a man he loves, who has almost become his world, his entire reason to keep existing. Even after everything they have dealt with, after learning the true nature of his past, Jesse remains at his side.

"... Han? What're you cryin' 'bout, sweetheart?"

Hanzo's breathing hitches, and only then does he realize his chest hurts, and his face is wet with tears he didn't know he has been shedding. He looks into Jesse's eyes, half open but alert, full of concern. Jesse's hand twitches on his hip, doesn't move from where it sits because Jesse knows Hanzo is just as touchy about body contact at times. He asks again, "what's a matter?"

"It is nothing," Hanzo says, pulling his hands back from where they're almost touching Jesse. Jesse pouts to signal he doesn't believe him. "I was merely lost in thought."

"Aww, sugar, d'ya wanna talk 'bout it?" Jesse asks. His thumb is rubbing against the skin of Hanzo's hip now, a comfort Hanzo didn't know had such an effect on him.

Hanzo shakes his head. "Not at the moment," he explains. "But I apologize for waking you." He feels stupidly ridiculous, getting emotional so suddenly without realizing it.

"Ain't gotta apologize for that, darlin', 's okay," Jesse says. His hand moves from Hanzo's hip, cautious while settling on Hanzo's shoulder instead. "Anythin' I can do for ya?"

Another shake of his head, "it is nothing, really," he explains as he scrubs at his eyes, now focused on ridding them of the wet itch that accompanies tears.

Jesse doesn't press Hanzo for a reason, but his hand rubs Hanzo's shoulder before he speaks again. "Can I kiss ya?"

Hanzo's laugh is a weak huff. "You do not have to ask for that sort of thing, Jesse," he says, the corners of his lips turning up in an amused smile.

"Nah, but I like to," Jesse says. He moves closer into Hanzo's space, arm wrapping around Hanzo's shoulder to pull their bodies close. Hanzo sighs just before Jesse's lips touch his, and while Jesse intended to keep the kiss brief, they find themselves holding it for a few seconds. Hanzo is the one to break it, but Jesse kisses him again, his hand moving to press against Hanzo's lower back. Hanzo reaches out without thinking, hand on Jesse's chest, and he can feel the hum of approval Jesse lets out.

They keep kissing for a bit, until Hanzo feels the need for air is too strong to ignore. They realize how close their bodies have unconsciously pressed together, so they pull back just enough to maintain a bit of distance. Jesse's hand moves back to Hanzo's hip, and without the distraction of kissing, Hanzo struggles to breathe as emotions start to resurface again. Jesse leans in close so their foreheads touch, gently shushing Hanzo while saying, "'m here, Hanzo. Ain't goin' anywhere."

Hanzo finds his words reassuring and, caving into his own desires, closes the distance between them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi page! The link is: https://ko-fi.com/A360MN9


End file.
